Heart of Flame
by Rennet
Summary: Pyro's about to meet his match, in more ways than one. Eventual Jonda.
1. Blaze of Glory

St. John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, honorary member of Magneto's Acolytes and Australian

Extraordinaire, knew he was different. For one, whenever he tried to have fun, he was invariably

banned afterward from whatever objects had been involved. And now that he was one of the

Brotherhood, things were no different. On the downside, he couldn't even use his lighter in the

house, if it could be called that. On the upside, he had his own room now, and what the others

didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Let's see…." Pyro mused, lying flat on his back and staring at the damaged ceiling of

his room. Lance had anger issues, Freddy-Boy needed to lose a coupla hundred pounds, and the

slimy bloke- Toad, was it?- needed a personality adjustment and a good long bath. Quicksilver

was just annoying. Click, click, click, went the ever present lighter, and a small flock of "fire-

birdies" flew in circles above him.

The more he considered it, the more discontented he became, the faster they flew,

Suddenly, inspired, he leaped off the floor and threw himself into the chair at his desk, typing

frantically on his typewriter. So wrapped up in his work was Pyro that he didn't notice the hours

passing. At least, not until he heard the front door fly open.

Assuming it was just Lance or Freddy in a bad mood, he rose, heading downstairs before

they could break the TV again. And then he heard an unfamiliar, feminine, voice. "Where is

he?!" "Pietro?" came Toad's reply. "Hidin' in the closet." (1) He arrived on the scene just in

time to see the female lift Speedy into the air and pin him to the wall.

She was average height, with fair skin and short black hair streaked with red. She wore a

red blouse and pants, as well as black combat boots. And her eyes, blu like his, burned with a fire

he knew only too well.

Click, click, cli- St. John's lighter froze mid-click, his grip around it tightening as his eyes grew

big as saucers. "Oh, glory…." he mumbled, half under his breath.

St. John Allerdyce, formerly of Magneto's Acolytes, honorary member of the

Brotherhood of Mutants and Australian Extraordinaire had officially just lost his heart- to a

complete stranger.

**A/N:**

I apologize to all die-hard Evo fans. I know Pyro doesn't join the Brotherhood, but I just couldn't resist.

**Jamie**: (1) Anyone who can tell us what episode dat quote is from gats a cookie. An' No Cheatin!

**Wisp**: Next up, Toad and Pyro battle for Wanda's affection.


	2. Sparks

A/N:

I wasn't going to do this yet, but….yeah. Enjoy?

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

"Did Not!"

"Did To-"

"Shut Up! Lance roared, and the house trembled. The dark- haired boy stuck his head out

of his room with a phone pressed to his ear. He'd been trying to get hold of Kitty ever since their

last fight three days ago, but so far, he wasn't having much luck.

It had been nearly two weeks since the red-streaked girl, Wanda, had moved in, commandeering

one of the empty upstairs rooms for her own use. Nothing any of the boys could think of to do

had any hope of getting rid of her. (Not that any of them were actually brave enough to try.)

Todd and St. John had been arguing nonstop ever since, Todd determined to win the affection of

his "Smoohie-Poo" and convinced that she loved him, and St. John just as determined to keep

Todd as far away as possible and gain her attention himself.

At the look on Lance's face, both boys wisely fell silent, though they moved farther apart

and glared pointedly at one another. "He started it." Toad whined, and a lopsided smirk crossed

Pyro's face. "Yeah, an' Oi'll finish it." He replied, flicking open his lighter. Toad's eyes bugged,

and he fled with a yelp, the fireball narrowly missing him. Lance just rolled his eyes, muttering

something about slimy cowards, before returning to his room.

Victorious, St. John went to the freezer for some ice cream. Pulling out, he shut the door,

grumbling about the lights being out again- and came face to face with Wanda. He very nearly

dropped the tub of creamy goodness.

She only glared at him. "What do you want?" she snapped. St. John bristled at her tone; after all,

she was the one who almost killed his poor treat. "Oi'm eatin' oice cream." he replied. "Whoiy

are **you** in here?" Wanda's eyes flashed dangerously. "None of your business." She snapped in

reply. "Now get out." With that, she turned away.

St. John knew he should probably escape while he still could. But when he opened his mouth,

what came out was "No." For a moment, both of them froze, and he didn't know who was more

surprised, him or her.

She turned slowly back to face him, the fire in her blue eyes sparking up once more. She opened

her mouth, closed it, opened it again. Blue power- her power- flickered at her fingertips. "**What**

did you say?!" she half- snarled, advancing on him.

**A/N**:

Dun-dun-dun… Cliffhanger!

**Wisp**: *sulks*

**Jamie**: C'mon, don't leave Wispy hangin'…..


End file.
